


Tit for Tat(too)

by rauqthetommo



Series: Tattooed Love Boys [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ah shit here I go again, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gooey Mushy Fluffly Bullshit, Grand Gesture, M/M, Mentions of Service Top Richie Tozier, Post It-Chapter 2, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Smut, Stanley Uris Lives, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Unprotected Sex, i don’t make the rules, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Eddie gets a tattoo to surprise Richie.An excerpt from this work:“Rich, you know I love you so much.” Eddie said again, returning to his place on the edge of bed, heart thumping loudly in his ears.“I love you too, Eds.” Richie smiled at him, pale face basked in the afternoon light.“And I love this,” Eddie reached out and brushed his fingers over Richie’s tattoo— a plate of spaghetti on his right bicep.“Yeah?” Richie grinned and looked down at his arm.“And I wanted to do something to show you how much I love this. And you.” Eddie rested his hand on Richie’s knee. “So, here.” He twisted himself and held out his arm, still wrapped in cling film from the shop.Richie’s eyebrows knit as he sat forward, shoving his glasses back up again and taking Eddie’s arm in his. “Oh, Eds.” He said softly, choked.On the inside of Eddie’s left arm, high up on his bicep, were the letters R + E, dark and bold, the ink still fresh, in Richie’s own handwriting. “Do you like it?” He asked quietly.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tattooed Love Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635511
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214





	Tit for Tat(too)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, ok, I tried to make this part of a series with the other tattoo fic but I couldn’t fucking figure it out ok, I’m dumb. I’ve posted and deleted this fic like 3 times trying to get it to work and I just couldn’t. Just know that it’s a sequel to my other tattoo fic, it’s called Tattooed Heart and of you haven’t read that one you should read it first.
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> I figured it out! Go me!

“Richie,” Eddie leaned over the side of the bed, propping one knee up on the mattress as he gently shook Richie’s shoulder. “Richie, wake up, honey.” Richie moaned softly in protest, burrowing deeper into the pillows. “Rich, wake up, baby, I have something for you.” Eddie pressed a kiss to the back of Richie’s head, gently laying his hands on Richie’s shoulders. 

“Is it hot sex?” Richie grumbled, sleep-thick voice muffled by the pillows and comforter. 

Eddie laughed quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed and brushing his hand through Richie’s messy hair. 

“You’ll have to get up and find out.” He smiled down at Richie. 

“Jesus, Eds.” Richie turned his head, cheek smushed up against his pillow, and squinted at Eddie in the dim light of their bedroom. “Who gets up at this hour?”

“It’s 1:30, Rich.” Eddie frowned, continuing to stroke his hand over Richie’s back through the blankets and sheets. 

“Exactly my point, Spaghetti.” Richie replied, exhaling heavily. 

“Richie, you know I love you so much,”

“ _But_ ,” Richie prompted, rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

“But,” Eddie lifted Richie’s glasses off of the nightstand and slid them onto his face for him. “You’re kinda killing my surprise here.”

Richie pushed himself up onto his elbows, pushing his glasses into their proper place before speaking. “The floor is yours, baby-love. Show me what you got.” Richie grinned at him, hair sticking up wildly from sleep. 

“I think you’re gonna like it.” Eddie said, still kinda shaky. He was anxious. He’d never done anything like this before, and while he was almost positive that Richie would love it, he couldn’t stop his stomach from twisting as they stared at each other. 

Eddie pushed himself off of the bed and walked over to the window, pushing the curtains open so more light streamed into the room. “Jesus, Eds.” Richie brought his hand up to shield his face from the sun. “A little warning next time, huh?”

Richie watched Eddie intently as he slipped off his windbreaker, draping it over the back of their desk chair. “Rich, you know I love you so much.” Eddie said again, returning to his place on the edge of bed, heart thumping loudly in his ears. 

“I love you too, Eds.” Richie smiled at him, pale face basked in the afternoon light. 

“And I love this,” Eddie reached out and brushed his fingers over Richie’s tattoo— a plate of spaghetti on his right bicep. 

“Yeah?” Richie grinned and looked down at his arm. 

“And I wanted to do something to show you how much I love this. And you.” Eddie rested his hand on Richie’s knee. “So, here.” He twisted himself and held out his arm, still wrapped in cling film from the shop. 

Richie’s eyebrows knit as he sat forward, shoving his glasses back up again and taking Eddie’s arm in his hands. “Oh, Eds.” He said softly, choked. 

On the inside of Eddie’s left arm, high up on his bicep, were the letters **_R + E_** , dark and bold, the ink still fresh, in Richie’s own handwriting. “Do you like it?” He asked quietly. 

Richie nodded quickly, tears running down his flushed cheeks as he traced the letters with one of his long fingers. “Eds, I—“ His voice broke and he shook his head. 

“Hey, Rich.” Eddie sat forward and pulled Richie into a hug, rubbing over his bare back as he cried. “Honey, it’s ok.”

“I love you,” Richie sobbed, peppering kisses over Eddie’s neck as he cried there. 

“I love you too, sweetie.” Eddie pressed a soft kiss into Richie’s hair. 

Richie’s shoulders shook as he cried, holding Eddie in place by the back of his shirt, tears running from his cheeks and onto Eddie’s neck. “I love you,” Richie said again. “I’m so happy I have you, I love you so much.”

Eddie pulled back and smiled, leaning forward and kissing Richie softly on the lips, brushing his fingers under his eyes to wipe up the tears that had collected there. “I love you too, Rich.”

Richie wrapped his hands around Eddie’s upper arms and ran his thumb down the lines of Eddie’s new tattoo. “This is so sweet, Spaghetti.” Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek, seven times in rapid succession. “I love it.” He mumbled against Eddie’s cheekbone. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie smiled when Richie met his eyes. “And I love this.” He poked lightly at Richie’s tattoo, now fully healed, as it was just over two months old. 

Richie beamed, face breaking open into a wide grin, and pulled Eddie into another hug. Eddie held Richie tightly, turning his face into Richie’s hair and kissing the shell of his ear softly. Richie hummed happily at the contact and turned to face Eddie, guiding him into a kiss. The kiss got dirty fast, Richie parting his lips to allow Eddie’s tongue inside, moaning sweetly as Eddie stroked his hair back from his face. 

When Eddie pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, they were both panting, Eddie cupping both sides of Richie’s jaw in his hands and running his thumbs over his cheekbones. “Can I fuck you?” Eddie asked, body already heating up from their make-out session. 

Richie nodded eagerly, biting Eddie’s bottom lip and smiling. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Eddie huffed a laugh and pushed at Richie’s shoulders. “Lie back,” 

Richie did as he was told, lying back against the pillows and spreading his arms out while Eddie dug through his nightstand for their lube. When he returned with the small bottle, he tossed the blankets down and made quick work of shucking Richie’s boxer-briefs, throwing them over the side of the bed and popping the lube open. 

Richie watched Eddie with half-lidded eyes, slowly stroking himself as Eddie poured lube over his fingers and warmed it up. “Eds,” Richie said softly, dragging his hand through his hair. 

Eddie rested his dry hand on Richie’s knee and leaned up to kiss his cheek, sighing against his skin as Richie’s eyes drifted shut. “I love you,” Eddie whispered, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Richie’s face, wanting to taste the heat of the blush there. 

“I love you too, Spaghetti-Man.” Richie said softly, tracing the lines of Eddie’s new tattoo. 

Richie let his head fall back against the pillows as Eddie settled back in between his legs, teasing a lubed up fingertip around his rim a few times before pushing in slowly. Richie moaned lowly, the sound grumbling up from deep in his chest, rolling his hips down to try and take Eddie’s hand in deeper. “You’re so beautiful,” Eddie told him, laying his free hand on Richie’s knee and stroking his thumb over the bare skin there. 

Richie flushed a pretty dark red at the compliment, spreading all the way down his neck and bleeding onto his shoulders, the color lost under the thick hair on his chest. “Eddie,” He whimpered, cock twitching in the open air. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Rich.” Eddie mumbled, pulling his hand out so he could press his index finger in as well, crooking and scissoring them open gently. “I wasn’t sure what I wanted at first,” He turned his arm so he could see his tattoo. “I figured I couldn’t just get ‘Trashmouth’ tattooed on me. I thought it might be tacky.” 

Richie huffed a small laugh, eyes still closed behind his glasses as Eddie added another finger. “You could have always gotten ‘IFYM,’” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. Since coming back into each other’s lives, he and Richie had made up their own language over text. They used some of the same lingo as everyone else, but they’d added their own ones too. Richie’s personal favorite, one of his own invention, was IFYM, which stood for, ‘I Fucked Your Mom.’ He used so often that he’d often times gotten himself kicked out of the Losers groupchat out of sheer frustration, usually by Eddie himself, or by Stanley. They always added him back, and Richie always got himself kicked out again, doubled over in fits of laughter on the couch while Eddie swatted at him and chastised him for his behavior. _You’re going to give Stanley an aneurysm!_ He’d say, which would earn him another peel of laughter from the ever red-faced Richie. 

As much as Richie annoyed him from time to time, Eddie loved him no matter what, and thinking of those memories only warmed his heart, making him smile as he continued to work Richie open around his three fingers. “I wanted to get something sweet, you fucking idiot.” He rolled his eyes when Richie laughed, gasping sharply when Eddie found his prostate. 

“Smooth talker, Eds.” Richie laughed breathlessly. “Call me some more names, Casanova, it turns me on.”

Eddie rolled his eyes again and Richie snickered, rocking his hips down as Eddie fucked his fingers in and out, twisting them around and pushing up into Richie’s prostate again. “God, you’re so gorgeous, Richie.” Eddie said softly, eyes raking over him. 

Richie whimpered at the praise, eyes squeezing shut behind the foggy lenses of his glasses. “Eds,”

“I kept batting around the idea of getting your face tattooed on me,” He said, honestly. He figured it would be a bad idea, in the long run, just in case something happened, not that he ever thought it would, but just in case. “But I figured it would make me too hard, looking down and seeing your big brown eyes, your sexy smile.” He leaned forward and pressed kisses to Richie’s soft tummy, stopping to mouth at the head of his cock as he did. 

“Eddie, please.” Richie whined, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Eddie’s free wrist. He pulled him up and kissed him hungrily, pushing his tongue into Eddie’s mouth and licking behind his teeth. “Please fuck me, Eddie, please.” He whispered, jerking his hips up to drag his cock over Eddie’s stomach over his shirt. 

“Get on your hands and knees, honey.” Eddie kissed Richie’s temple and pulled back, slipping his fingers out of Richie and wiping them on the bedsheets. 

While Richie scrambled to get into his new position, Eddie finally shed his clothes, stroking his cock a few times as he stepped out of his pants. He’d been so focused on making Richie feel good that he hadn’t noticed how fucking hard he’d been, straining against the front of his pants and leaking precum all over his boxer-briefs. 

Richie settled onto the bed on his elbows and knees, forehead dropped against the mattress as he breathed heavily. Eddie kneeled up behind him, slipping his three fingers back into him and fucking them in and out quickly, stomach coiling hotly as Richie whined and whimpered, pushing back to try and take Eddie in deeper. “Be good,” Eddie said softly, pressing kisses all down Richie’s spine, leaving two open-mouthed kisses on the dimples at the bottom of his back. 

Richie fisted his hands against the pillowcases as Eddie pulled his hand out, dumping some lube into his palm and slicking up his cock. His nipples hardened as the cold lube spread over his hot skin, hairs standing up on his arms and legs. “God, Eddie.” Richie groaned, muscles in his back twitching when Eddie swiped some lube over his hole, gently pressing the head of his dick to Richie’s entrance. 

Eddie pushed in slowly, shutting his eyes and breathing evenly, enjoying the sensation of Richie’s tight heat enveloping him. “Fuck, you feel so good.” Eddie whispered, taking Richie’s hips in his hands once he was fully inside. 

Richie shifted his weight to one arm so he could slide his other arm underneath himself, taking his cock in his hand and jerking quickly. “Please, Eddie, please fuck me.” He moaned, words muffled as he pressed his face into the mattress. 

Eddie slid back so just the head of his cock was in, slamming his hips forward roughly. Richie yelped at the sensation, hand flying over his cock. “You’re so tight, Richie, fuck.” Eddie mumbled, working up to a good pace, fucking Richie in earnest, bed frame squeaking on each thrust. 

Eddie didn’t often fuck Richie, mostly because he was a cockslut and he knew it. He’d literally _begged_ for Richie’s cock before, on his knees in their bedroom, at the foot of the stairs when Richie came back from his comedy tour, and once (and _only_ once, he insisted) in the janitor’s closet on the set of some talk show Richie had been a guest on. Richie was almost always more than willing to give Eddie what he wanted, a service top through and through, and sometimes Eddie wanted to bury himself in Richie, hold him tight and convey to him how he felt. He loved him so much, more than he’d ever loved anything in the world, and he wanted Richie to know that, that he’d be there to protect him, to keep him safe. 

Richie was bigger than he was, by a lot, in almost every respect, but when Eddie topped he knew that Richie liked to be held, so Eddie bent far over Richie, wrapping his arms around his middle and holding him close, cheek pressed flat between Richie’s shoulder blades as he pounded into him. Richie whimpered softly, releasing his cock to wrap his hand around Eddie’s arms, where they were clasped around his waist. “Eds,” He whispered.

“Turn over, Richie.” Eddie panted, pulling back and out, sitting on his heels. “I want to see your pretty face.”

When Richie settled onto his back, Eddie saw that he was flushed and crying, glasses pushed askew and tears running silently down his cheeks. Richie almost always cried during sex, especially when Eddie was on top. He’d explained to Eddie that he just got overwhelmed, that he couldn’t help it and Eddie didn’t need to worry or do anything different. He was just sensitive and so _so_ in love with Eddie. 

Eddie climbed overtop of Richie and kissed him gently, running his hand down Richie’s chest. “Shh, it’s ok.” He hushed Richie gently, kissing his cheek. 

“I’m good, Eds.” Richie assured him, face shifting under Eddie’s lips as he nodded. “Keep going, I’m fine.”

“I love you,” Eddie whispered, leaving kisses all along Richie’s face and chest, lips soft on Richie’s overheated skin. 

“I love you too, Spaghetti.” Richie smiled down at Eddie, eyes wet behind his glasses. He brushed some of Eddie’s hair behind his ear. “But the mushy-gushy stuff isn’t going to stop the waterworks, babycakes. In fact, it might make them worse.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Eddie huffed a small laugh, kissing each of Richie’s ribs where they poked against his skin. 

“You love it,” Richie shifted, his cock brushing against Eddie’s sternum as he did. 

“I do,” Eddie agreed, sitting back and lining himself up with Richie again. 

Richie sighed when Eddie pushed back in, as if all was right with the world now that he had a cock in his ass. Eddie propped himself up on his hands as he fucked Richie, leaned far over him with a hand on either side of his face, leaving soft kisses on his temple, his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids as he quickened his thrusts, stopping every so often to wipe Richie’s tears away. “Kiss me,” Richie said softly, threading his hands through the hair on the back of Eddie’s head, pulling him down so their lips met. 

Richie tasted salty, like his own tears, as they kissed, pushing his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, humming into him. He reached between them with one hand, wrapping it around his dick to jerk himself off, while sliding the other hand down Eddie’s sweat-slick back and grabbing his ass to pull him closer. “I love you,” Eddie told him, eyes flicking over Richie’s sex/tear-flushed face. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Richie, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Eddie, fuck—“ Richie gasped out sharply as Eddie hit his prostate dead on with one particularly hard thrust, and he came up between them, spilling over his fist and onto his own tummy. 

He moaned and dropped his head back against the pillows, twitching through his orgasm and tightening around Eddie inside of him. Watching Richie finish was enough to push Eddie over the edge, burying his face in Richie’s neck as he came, deep inside of Richie. 

Richie cried softly as they came down, little, breathy sobs raking his body as he nosed at Eddie’s hair, running his hands up and down his back. “Do you want me to stay in?” Eddie asked against Richie’s skin. 

“Will you?” Richie nodded, squeezing Eddie tighter. 

“For you, babe, anything.” Eddie smiled softly, kissing Richie’s cheek once, then twice, then over and over again until his tears subsided and he was laughing, pushing at Eddie’s shoulders. 

“Eds, cut it out, man.” He snorted softly, turning his head to meet Eddie’s gaze, brushing his sweaty hair back behind his ears. “What’s that look for?” He knit his eyebrows together. 

“I just love you,” Eddie smiled, kissing the end of Richie’s nose. 

Richie beamed at that, eyes lighting up, grinning from ear to ear. He tipped his chin down and grabbed Eddie’s arm just above the elbow, twisting it towards the light to look at the fresh, black **_R + E_** that now adorned his tan skin. “I love you too, baby-love.” He pulled Eddie’s arm up so he could kiss the new ink. “And I love this.” Richie smiled up at him. “I do have to tell you something, though.” He frowned, suddenly so serious it made Eddie a little nervous. 

“What?” Eddie studied Richie’s face. 

Richie pursed his lips, staying silent for a second before a big, stupid, idiot grin opened up his face. “I fucked your mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
